


The Rain Washes You Clean.

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	The Rain Washes You Clean.

The Rain Washes You Clean.

 

The day was cold and rainy. He sat on the park bench, drowning his tears with the rain.  
“How could I have been so stupid. Why did I even go there? Yes he cheated on me or at least I thought he did but that wasn't the case and now I have gone and ruined it all. I know that he won't want me after he learns what I have done. How could I do this to him? I love him.”  
Tears silently fell like the rain all about him. The emptiness inside his soul, overwhelming. He held the bottle to his lips and drank some more. He wasn't a drinker but at this moment he didn't care. All he wanted to do was stop the pain, the hurt, the emptiness. The whiskey didn't help though. It just made his thoughts fuzzy.  
“ Why would he even let me think that the two of them had slept together? Why would he want to hurt me so bad? Yes I slept with Trent. Out of anger, jealousy, and guilt that I wasn't good enough for him anymore. Now I am paying the ultimate price. Trent told me this morning that he found out he had HIV. Now I have possibly infected him. What am I going to do? If I tell him, surely he will hate me. I have to get tested but if I do then what if its positive? How do I tell him? He is already mad enough at me as it is. This will destroy him and our relationship. Could this get any worse?”  
As soon as he thought it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he stared into those blue eyes he loved so much.  
“It's time to go home. I want you to know I don't hate you. I love you with all my heart and soul. Trent told me everything. I want you to know that no matter what we will get through this together. Now lets go home.” the soft gentle voice said.  
He stood up and was gathered into the arms of the man that loved him and that he so desperately loved himself. Taking him into his arms he gently kissed his lover. The kiss was at first gentle and then became more impassioned.  
Breaking the kiss, “I have never loved anyone like I have loved you. Please take me home.” he asked quietly.  
Taking his lover by the hand he lead him away from the park bench and from his shame, and guilt.  
Leading him into a warm heart and a loving home.


End file.
